Summer Love
by Bloodropiris
Summary: Summary: Knock. Knock. She got up to open it. "Yes?" "This is my room." He said in a cold voice. "What the hell! This is my room!" Then other screams were heard. Rating for weird things and Language
1. To Suna!

Summary: Knock. Knock. She got up to open it. "Yes?" "This is my room." He said in a cold voice. "What the hell?! This is my room!" Then other screams were heard.

Pairs: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Teneji

**_Summer Love_**

**Firework One: To Suna! **

"SA-KU-RA! GET YOUR BUTT UP! HINATA AND TENTEN ARE WAITING OUTSIDE FOR US!" A loud voice entered Sakura's ears as she slept. She moved her hands to her ears to cover the loud noise that was entering her ears. "BEACH! HAVE YOU-" The loud voice was cut off when Sakura jolt up!

_'Beach! How could I forget! Today was the first day of SUMMER!'_ Sakura rushed over to her bathroom and got ready. She was quick showering when Ino yelled to her through the bathroom door, "Sakura, we'll be downstairs waiting for you!" Sakura agreed back as she still took her shower.

Okay, she tried to take a quick shower, but it was a shower! She couldn't resist relaxing in the hot steaming water, but with the help of the one word: BEACH. Sakura was getting ready super fast!

As Ino was heading outside a big wind struck her!

"What the hell wa-" She didn't finish when she saw Sakura all ready.

**In the car driving to Suna**

Driver: Tenten

Passenger seat: Ino

Back seat behind Ino: Sakura

Back seat behind Tenten: Hinata

As the driver, Tenten, here was dying! She was burning as the sun's rays shone on her face. She looked at the time and it showed:_ 12:07 PM_. She groaned and cursed Sakura in her head. If only she had gotten up earlier she wouldn't be sitting here in this traffic jam. Apparently there was an accident a couple miles up.

As they waited and waited Tenten eyed the car next to them. It was a black Jaguar. **(A/N: Really don't care for cars so I have no clue what kind of car the black car is.) **Tenten eyed even more when she was the most hottest guy she ever seen! Dark chocolate hair that might be as long as her hair down. He also had the most beautiful eyes ever! They were like pearls!

_'Wait, wait, Tenten! Eyes like pearls! Those eyes just looks like Hinata's!'_ Mentally hits herself. _'It's just a coincidence right? Yeah, many people have eyes like Hinata's family.'_ Che. What a lie! And she kept eyeing the guy a bit more until traffic started to move again.

Ino here was tanning! Ever since the traffic jam happen she had put on her tanning lotion and her sunglasses on. She was like having her own personal free tan. Oh, yeah she was also listening to her iPod. Just relaxing while the rest of the girls were dying of this heat!

Hinata here had her window open. Since she was on the same side was Tenten she also glanced at the hot boys in the jet-black car.

But turned bright red when the blond she was eyeing started to talk to her.

"Hey, you!" The guy yelled at her. Hinata turned her head.

"Um...y-yes?" She questioned.

"What kind of ramen do you like?" What kind of question is that to ask a _girl?_

"I guess, beef ramen?" She answered in a questioning voice and unsure. She saw the blond turn back to his friends in the car. She also heard him say.

"Ha! I told you! Beef ramen is the BEST!" Then she jumped a bit when they his friends started to call him like,

"Shut up."

"Dobe."

"Idiot."

"Troublesome."

And getting smacked in the head. The blond turned back to Hinata after getting hit.

"So, what's your name?" He asked. Again Hinata burned red.

"H-hin-nata." She said shyly.

"Really? That's a perfect name for you! You're cute too!" Hinata turned even redder!

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! King of Ramen!" Hinata smiled at his personality and talked a bit more, but shyly.

On the other hand here. Haruno Sakura was having it worse. She was dying in the heat. Ugly guys talking to her. Well, flirting. Her iPod was in the back truck with her clothes.

_'Great! Is this your punishment to me God! Okay, I'm sorry for getting up late! Just make this road go!'_ She waited for a moment. Nothing. She groaned. She was getting a headache now. Due to the sun, the annoying ugly guy trying to flirt with her, and the stupid ROAD that won't move!

"...so what's your name then? Since I told you mine?" He tried giving her a smexy smile, but 100 failed.

"Screw you, ass hole."

"Huh? Screw you? What a-" He stopped when his realize what she just called him. "Hey, you little girl-" He didn't finish when Sakura got up and opened the upper window on top of the car.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sakura.

"Forehead, what are-"

"Sakura, what are-"

"Sakura-chan-"

They didn't finish and watched what Sakura did.

Okay, at this point she was really mad! She shot her head out of the window. She saw that most people were looking at her, but she didn't care.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG! START MOVING THIS ROAD BEFORE I OVER THERE AND MAKE ANOTHER ACCDIENT! AND I'LL MAKE SURE THE ONE HOLDING US HERE WILL GO FIRST!" Her friends were all like O.O at her.

After that Sakura got back down and slumped down to the seat again. Sakura wasn't sure that they would really take her seriously, but she smiled when the road started to move again.

**_A/N: Um…thank for reading if you did! Please review! Stories I write are just ideas I get. So if you liked this first chapter please tell me! So until next time, if so…_**


	2. Beef Ramen is the BEST!

Summary: Knock. Knock. She got up to open it. "Yes?" "This is my room." He said in a cold voice. "What the hell?! This is my room!" Then other screams were heard.

Pairs: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Teneji

**Chapter for all who wrote or read this story/chapter. **

**Disclaimer: It would only be a dream to own Naruto. Anyways if I did the series would be called 'Sasusaku' with more scenes of Sasusaku! And be more lovely Dovely!**

_**Summer Love**_

**Firework Two: Beef Ramen is the best right?!**

**On the road still...**

After that Sakura got back down and slumped down to the seat again. Sakura wasn't sure that they would really take her seriously, but she smiled when the road started to move again.

The highway was going smoothly until all the cars stopped again. For a moment Sakura was enjoying the ride until again the road stopped. She twitched. She poked her head out her window this time to see what was happening now. She notice a car was in front of them. It was the car that had stopped. So Sakura just thought something happen and they would fix it quickly and move along. So she waited.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tic-

"What the hell is wrong with you?! MOVE IT!" Sakura shouted out the window. She could feel eyes her, but she didn't care. She waited for the car to move.

None.

All every really heard was someone getting hit and getting yell at.

Suddenly the door opens and a blond stepped out.

'What the hell is he doing?'Everyone thought. Sakura could hear she gasps when he climbed on to the car. To everybody they thought he was going to do something cool. He threw both his hands over his head keeping them up. Also with the sun it looked like he was doing something cool.

But it didn't' work on Sakura.

_'What is this guy doing? Preach us?' _Then he suddenly shouted out loud.

"EVERYBODY RIGHT? BEEF RAMEN IS THE BEST RAMEN EVER, RIGHT?!" Oh, this Sakura mad.

_'That's it? Beef ramen is the best? What the hell is this idiot doing? Stopping us to say a stupid food is the best?!' _

Sadly Hinata here sweat dropped when she heard this. The guy she was talking to before is on top of the car asking that beef ramen is the best. All Hinata did was pray that he would be okay after Sakura beat the living shit out of him.

Again she got up to the top window and opened it. The blond turned around and saw Sakura.

"See! This pink lady agrees with me!" He shouted down to the car.

_'This pink lady? Who the hell does this guy think he is?!'_

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME 'THIS PINK LADY'! YOU STUPID IDIOT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS TOO! I JUST WANTED TO SPEND MY SUMMER IN PEACE! SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO STOP US AND ASK YOU STUPID QUESTION: BEEF RAMEN IS THE BEST?!" Sakura had lost it now. She was throwing all the junk in the car at him.

Hinata didn't notice, but she reached out to Sakura to stop with her cell phone in her hand. Without realizing it Sakura grabbed it and threw it at the blond.

BONK!

Bull's eye.

The lavender cell phone hit the poor blond directly at his face. As it did the lavender phone fell into his breast pocket.

On the way down the poor blond also hit his head on the top of the car and got a big burse.

Sakura sighed as she came back down. In her head though she was still screaming,

'_There you go! Now I hope you got the answer: WE DON'T CARE ABOUT BEEF RAMEN! WE CARE ABOUT OUR SUMMER THAT YOU'RE RUINING!' _

As she was about to sit there was a knock on Hinata's window. Hinata opened her window to see it was.

It was a man! A tall guy with jet-black hair like the car. Great body due to that he was wearing a dark blue T-shirt that was showing his arm muscle. Also he was wearing dark blue shorts. Did I mention the his hair that is shape like a chicken's butt! **(Giggle)** His eyes were darker than the night sky.

She was lost in daze until Hinata nudged her.

"What?" Sakura snapped back. Sakura glanced back to the guy. She almost fell back in daze when she saw him, but she didn't keep her daze when she heard what he called her.

"Stop going into daze, Pinky." He said in a cold voice.

_'Pinky?! Who the fuck do you think you are?! Calling me pinky when you have a hair style a chicken's ass!' _Sakura leaned over Hinata to poke her head out to yell at the -hot, sexy- man.

"Who the hell are you calling Pinky, when you have a hair style of a chicken's ass!" She saw the guy twitched one eye. Sakura smirk at this. "What got nothing to say now?!"

"Time to pay up." He said in a stone voice.

_'What?' _He dark hair guy saw her clueless face and sighed to give her a clue.

He pointed to his car. Sakura's head moved as his hand moved to his car. Sakura saw how everyone's mouth open. She couldn't see where she was so she again popped her head out of the top window. As she attempt to do that she bumped Tenten's seat. Since Tenten is the driver, she hit the gas petal as Sakura bumped her.

CRASH!

Everyone's eye widen! Everyone's face was like 'OMFG'

Sakura turned her head back to the raven-head. Sakura started to panic when she saw that face expression, 'Look-at-what-you-did-now-you-idiot'

But, well like Sakura would do at this point like she does when this went out of control, one word: RUN!

She quickly took her leg and stepped it on Tenten's right leg and Tenten hit the gas petal again.

ZOOM!

They quickly turn into chibi form and drove really fast threw the cracks of the cars and drove away leaving the raven-head like 'OMFG my life almost ended right there'

He quickly got out of the and went into his car with the rest of the three guys and tried to drive off.

How his car looked like was all dented with the back bumper falling off the black car.

**A/N: Um...good? If so tell me! Until then.**

**Mini-Preview:**

Sakura:

**She opens the door!**

**OMG!**

**"ARE STALKING ME?!" Sakura was freaking out! This guy pops up in front of her door AND this was the guy that she had dented his car.**

Sasuke:

**As he grabbed the keys from the manger he felt the manger grab his hand and started to rub it!**


	3. STALKER!

Summary: Knock. Knock. She got up to open it. "Yes?" "This is my room." He said in a cold voice. "What the hell?! This is my room!" Then other screams were heard.

Pairs: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Teneji

**Chapter for all who wrote or read this story/chapter. **

**Disclaimer: It would only be a dream to own Naruto. Anyways if I did the series would be called 'Sasusaku' with more scenes of Sasusaku! And be more lovely Dovely!**

**To All my First Reviewers! Thank you very much!**

**TeamTHEFT**

**Bubblegumchick**

**kerapal bubbles**

**shatteredlife shiningspirt**

**kaYeYe**

**it'sher**

**Setsugekka**

**EliteFang**

**Homemade Pankcakes**

**StarCrystalMoon**

**KonohaKunoichi93**

* * *

_**Summer Love**_

**Firework Three: STALKER!**

When they reached the five star hotel Sakura quickly got everything and pushed all her friends quickly into the building. She quickly looked behind her to see if the raven guy was still following. When she saw no sight of the black dented car she sighed and dropped everything to the ground.

"Kyaa! Sakura! How could you drop my bag like that! I have clothes in there!" Ino screeched at her best friend as she ran to her bag like it was her child.

"Ino you never know if those guys are stalkers! What if they were mafias?! Ahh! What if they come to kill me since I dented his car?! Ahh! I'm in danger! My life is in danger!" Sakura started to panic around the room.

At this point Sakura was running around the three girls yelling that her life is going to end and bunch of things of mafias and that.

"Saku-" Hinata tried to talk to her, but cut herself off when Sakura would start yelling again. Ino was getting annoyed at Sakura while Tenten just sighed.

"Saku-"

"OMG! What if they come and kill me?! My life is over!

"Plea-"

"NOOOO! I'm too young! I'm only in my second year of high school! I still haven't had my high school romance!"

"Sto-"

"I need to go into hiding! NO wait! I need to write my-"

PONK!

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled at her after hitting her on the head. Sakura looked at Ino from the ground. Ino let out a hand to help her get up.

"Thanks Ino. I needed that." Sakura smiled as they grabbed their bad and head to the counter.

--

"Finally. I wonder when did they realize they were here." Said a silver man in an annoyed voice.

"Kabuto don't speak badly to our guest, especially since the Yamanaka girl ours more than half this hotel." The long dark hair man said. They stopped talking when the four girls came up to them.

"Yamanaka." Ino said. The guy with dark long hair looked at them and smiled.

"Ah. We've been waiting for you, Miss Yamanaka." He greeted. They all just smiled back as the long hair man type some things into the computer. After that he handed the four keys to Ino. "I hope you enjoy your stay." They were about to leave when he spoke again.

"Kabuto, please escort these ladies to their rooms, please." The gray hair man with glasses bowed to him while saying, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Ino and the rest was waiting for the elevator when Kabuto arrived.

DING! They went into the elevator and Kabuto pressed the button that said P for Private. The trip to the top level was completely quiet due to the fact that even though Ino and the girls have always come here, Kabuto-san and Orochimaru-san always scared them.

Ding!

All them got out, but Kabuto. He handed them to keys to their own special room.

"Here are the keys to your rooms. I hope you enjoy your stay here." He bowed quickly and left. Since this is the private level there's only 4 rooms. Because this part of the level is for Ino's best friends which are: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and her, herself.

They all enter their rooms and would relax in it until the next day.

--

**About One Hour Later….**

"Teme! What was that for?!" Cried the ramen god. His two hands on his head as the four boys walked into the hotel.

"That's for making traffic worst today." The guy with black hair said in a face expression that could kill you. The two other boy behind them agreed.

They got to the counter and saw a man with long dark hair waiting for them and had a creepy smile on.

"Names please." Orochimaru asked politely.

"Uchiha."

"Uzumaki."

"Nara."

"Hyuuga."

The man quickly typed in some words and got up to get the keys. When he returned he had four keys with him.

"Here you go, Uchiha-san." When the Uchiha tried to reached for it Orochimaru grabbed his hands that reached for the keys and started to rub his hands with the Uchiha's.

The Uchiha gave a shock look of 'What the Fuck?'. All Orochimaru did was give him the creepy smile he loved to do.

"Teme, hurry up with the keys!" The blond yelled. The Uchiha removed his hand and quickly move to the elevator.

When Uchiha entered the elevator it closed and the one with the long brown hair pressed the P button.

"So what took you so long, Uchiha?" The brown hair asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke, what took you so long?" the ramen god for once called his best/rival/bastard friend.

"It was nothing." Sasuke said. Everybody knew that Sasuke never liked to get into details with his life, but demand others to go into details with theirs.

When they got to the private level they went their separate ways.

--

Sakura here is laughing her head off watching some funny shows. Then she heard someone unlocking her room. Sakura got curious and went to open the door. Before she could open the door, the door opened.

Oh, there stood her so-called 'mafia' guy. Sakura was like 'whoa' then she started to sweat and went out of control.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK! OMG! YOU'RE FUCKING STALKING ME! OMFG! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! ESPECIALLY IN THIS ROOM WITH OUR OROCHI-GAY-RU AND KABU-GAY-TO NOT SEEING YOU HERE?! **(A/N: Sorry for Orochimaru and Kabuto fans!)** AH I KNEW IT! YOU KILLED THEM AND PUT THEM IN THE FREZER SO THEY COULDN'T ROT, HUH." Sakura was like pointing crazy at the man and going even more bizarre. "OKAY! HERE! I'M SORRY I BROKE YOUR CAR! DO ANYTHING, BUT: KILL ME, TAKE ME, THREATEN ME, KILL ANYBODY CLOSE TO ME, TELL YOUR MIFAI GUYS TO BEAT ME UP OR TOUCH ME!" Sakura was now on her knees balling her eyes out, but the funny thing was when she said 'and don't touch me' she was holding on to his leg and you know begging.

Before the guy or we all should know by now, Sasuke, could talk two screams were heard.

--

Tenten was taking a hot bath was she heard her door open. She didn't worry because she only thought it was one of the girls, but she was wrong when her bathroom door opened.

"KYAAAAA! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" lucky Tenten here was taking a hot bubble bath. She quickly went down so the bubble bath covered her naked body.

The long brown hair man we should all know, Neji, was blushing! Before Tenten could say anything else Neji quickly ran off. When Tenten knew he was out of sight she quickly rinse herself and got dressed.

--

Ino had just gotten out of the showers and in her room sitting, watching TV and drying her hair. She was only in a towel when she too it off the door opened.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink. Blink.

Stare.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Groan.

"How troublesome." The pineapple head spoke.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!" Ino screamed while the pineapple head known as Shikamaru plugging up his ears.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Holding her towel with one hand Ino was throwing anything she could reach to hit the pineapple man that entered her room.

--

Well, lucky for Hinata here. She had already taken her bath. She was now standing by her bed dressing. She first putted on her patties, her bra and then her big loose T-shirt. As she was about to slip on her PJ pants the door burst open!

"SUMMER VACATION STARTS!" It was the loud blond name Naruto that she had met on the highway. But sadly she was in a too of a big shock to remember and fainted. Naruto quickly srambled to her.

"Ah! What am I suppose to do?!" He started to panicked. As he got a better look at her he remembered. "Hey, your that girl I met." Naruto tried getting her to wake up, but she wouldn't

Since the dobe left the door open Neji was power walking down the hall when he had his 'Hyuuga-Heiress-Protective-Radar' got turned on. He quickly turned his head and saw her in Naruto's arms, pass-out, only in a T-shirt, and could see a bit of her patties and blushed even more! Shame on Neji!

But he didn't care about that, but one: Hinata in Naruto's arms, pass-out! Neji quickly barged in the room and rushed to her.

"Naruto was the hell did you do to her?!" Naruto looked at Neji. He saw Neji's pearl eyes turning red like the burning fire.

"I swear I did nothing to her! I just came in and she fainted! I didn't do anything, Neji!" Naruto let go of Hinata putting his hand in a defensive way. Until,

THUMP!

"NARUTO!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

--

Sakura and Sasuke both entered each room. Tenten was already dress now and opening her suitcase that held her weapons. You could see that she was in a trance saying "Must kill pervert." over and over.

They entered the next room with Ino and Shikamaru. Ino was still throwing stuff and Shikamaru still plugging his ears. Sakura ran over to Ino and tried to get her to stop while Shikamaru and Sasuke just left.

"Ino calm down. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Remember?" Ino started to take in deep breaths and was trying to stay calm as she dressed.

When they were done Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tenten were waiting for them. Tenten was still in her little killing trance. They all entered the Heiress room.

This was the scene.

Poor Hinata out cold on the floor.

Naruto running around like a crazy, mental boy.

While Neji yelling Naruto's name chasing him, trying to strangle him too.

"Neji?"

Neji stopped to see who called him.

Tenten was now out of her kill trance and was like OMG.

"OMG! Neji?! Is that really you?" Neji was shocked too.

"Tenten?"

"Neji?"

"Tenten?"

"Neji?"

"Tenten?"

"Neji?"

"Tenten?"

"Nej-"

WHACK!

"Okay, stop saying each others' name!" Everyone stared at the one who yelled that.

"Hinata?" Neji said now.

WHACK!

"Stop that-! Oh! Sorry!" Everyone was shock at what Hinata did. Well, mostly the girls. Hinata did this sometimes in life, but this was just like wow. After that she went into her shy personalty again.

"Um...I'm sorry Neji-kun and Tenten-chan." Hinata said in a small voice making her way to the girls.

The boys and girl was on the opposite side now and Sakura stepped up.

"Okay, now that we have everything settle let us, ladies ask one question." She paused for a sec. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

* * *

**A/N: How was that? sorry for not uploading. Like I said on my note if you guys read it. I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT I'M A LAZY PERSON! IT'S JUST SO MUCH EASIER TO THINK IT IN YOUR HEAD! BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL TRIED TO GET ONE ONCE A MONTH OR SO OKAY? SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT!**

**Next chapter: Room Arrangement**

**"They're going!"**

**"No they're not! Don't you know how much money they gave to this hotel?!"**

**"I don't care! I'm not sharing a room with 'that' 'mafia'"**

**"I'm not a mafia."**


	4. Room Arrangement

Summary: Knock. Knock. She got up to open it. "Yes?" "This is my room." He said in a cold voice. "What the hell?! This is my room!" Then other screams were heard.

Pairs: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Teneji

**Chapter for all who wrote or read this story/chapter. **

**Disclaimer: It would only be a dream to own Naruto. Anyways if I did the series would be called 'Sasusaku' with more scenes of Sasusaku! And be more lovely Dovely!**

**To All my First Reviewers! Thank you very much!**

**TeamTHEFT**

**Bubblegumchick**

**kerapal**** bubbles**

**shatteredlife**** shiningspirt**

**kaYeYe**

**it'sher**

**Setsugekka**

**EliteFang**

**Homemade Pankcakes**

**StarCrystalMoon**

**KonohaKunoichi93**

* * *

**_Summer Love_**

**Firework Four: Room Arrangement**

"Okay, now that we have everything settled, let us, ladies, ask one question." She paused for a sec. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The guys were blown away by this.

"US? What the hell are you talking about? These are our rooms!" Naruto yelled back to Sakura. Sakura gave Naruto a death glare. He frightened and scrambled back behind Sasuke. "Y-you k-now w-hat? L-et's just leave this place and let these girls have it, ne?"

"How troublesome. We drove for 5 hours and now we're going back. How troublesome." Shikamaru wined.

"Shikamaru's right. Why don't we just go downstairs and find out what happen." Neji said. They all agreed on it and went down to the lobby.

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DIN-!

"Ms. Haruno what is it that you want?" Orochimaru asked while looking at Sasuke and licking his lips. Sasuke gave a mini twitch, but no one noticed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE 'THINGS' DOING HERE!?" Sakura demanded.

"Well, as I see, these 'things' are some cute and sexy boys that are staying at this hotel, Ms. Haruno." Orochimaru said in a manner way leave out the cute and sexy part out.

Sakura twitched at this.

"I KNOW THESE 'THINGS' HERE ARE BOYS, OROCHIGAY- I MEAN OROCHIMARU-SAN. BUT THEN AGAIN LET ME SAY MY QUESTION AGAIN," Sakura paused a bit before unleashing her anger even more. "WHY THE FUCK ARE THESE GUYS HERE WITH OUR KEYS?!"

Orochimaru got up from the ground since Sakura's speech was so powerful that it made him fall over. Now he placed on finger into his ear and pretended he had something in there. He looked at it and threw it away.

"Well, not Ms. Haruno. There's no need for violent right now. How 'bout I tell you a story first? Then you can yell at me if you want." He offered. She twitched again.

"Why the hell would I wan-" Sakura was cut off by Ino's chirping voice,

"OU! OU! I do!" Ino raised her hand up like a little child. Then he started. For some reason everyone was sitting on the couches in the lobby while Orochimaru severed tea and told.

"Now, I should I start?" He questioned himself. "How 'bout, Once upon a tim-"

"Hurry, up old man." Sakura told him. Orochimaru sighed and decided just to tell the story.

FLASHBACKIE

_"Hello"_

_'Orochimaru-san! Yamanaka Ino here. Book one month here for the girls and me, okay?'_

_"Do you want the Private rooms, Yamanaka?"_

_'Oh, the private rooms, sure!'_

_"Okay, then so whe-"_

_The phone hanged up._

_Minutes later..._

_"Hello"_

_"This is Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Oh, yes I've heard of you. Is there anything I can give you here?"_

_'Yes, I want four rooms booked for a month, in the Private rooms.'_

_"Ah, the private rooms. It will cost you extra then."_

_'Fine.'_

_"Shall I book Uchiha for all?"_

_'No, put it under Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara and Hyuuga.'_

_"I've got that."_

_'Good.'_

_"Wait! Uchiha-san, if you want to tal-"_

_The phone hung up._

END OF FLASHBACKIE

"INO!" Sakura and Tenten yelled her name.

"Um…sorry?" She replied back that could clearly tell she wasn't really, also with her nervous smile. They started to chase Ino around the room with Hinata on the side just watching and trying to stop them.

As Sakura and Tenten chased Ino, Tenten again stole another glance at Neji. She kept doing that when they got down to the lobby.

Then a light bulb popped out of nowhere on her head. Tenten stopped chasing Ino and ran to Neji.

"Neji?! Neji, is that really you?! It's been so long, since that last tournament!" Tenten shouted happily. Neji stared at her for a moment looking like 'who the hell' then he suddenly remember Tenten too.

"Tenten? Yeah, I remember you! You were in the nation sports festival, right?" For once Neji sound excited.

"Yeah. We were in the archery competition, but of course you and I got tied, but you won at the end." Tenten laughed and so did Neji.

Every just watch as those two talked and talked. Soon the two were entering the elevator. Before it closed Tenten popped her head out and told them,

"Um…me and Neji are just going to do some catch up, okay? We'll be in my room and tell us when you guys get this fix."

As the door closed everyone just stayed quiet for a moment to get what just happen to their heads.

"Um...I think Neji and Tenten could share a room." Hinata suggested shyly. They all looked at her while she turned red.

"Great idea!" Ino shouted.

"W-w-w-w-ait! I'm not sharing! Orochimaru-san you can do something right?" Sakura beg. Sadly for Sakura Orochimaru would love to throw her out and have Sasuke to himself, but since she was a friend of Yamanaka he couldn't. Then he thought of an idea.

"Yamanaka-san. May I make a suggestion?" He asked. Ino nodded. "I'll make a deal. I keep the money you both pay me and I'll let you guys stay here for the whole summer?"

Anyone thought about this. Ino was trying to figure this out in her head and Shikamaru could see that she was having a hard time so he helped her.

"Both our payments equal about to two months and we get three months of vacation. So we get on month free." After that Ino 100 agreed to it. But there was still one person left.

"PLEASE, PINK-CHAN!" Naruto begged her. Gosh, he even did puppy eyes. Next thing she found was Ino too. Gosh, she could resist those sky blue eyes and gave in.

"Fine." She sighed. "But-" She started but was cut off.

"Nope! You agreed and I'm sharing with Shika and Hinta with blonde! With leave you with him!" Ino pointed to Sasuke as they enter the elevator.

"NANI! No way!" Sakura shouted. "I'm not sharing a room and one bed with him!" Sakura was shaking her hands and head no.

"Well, are you going to sleep outside, then?" Sasuke asked. Everyone's eyes gazed at him.

"NO!" She shouted back. Then soon Sakura found herself very close to Sasuke. He had his arm tightly around Sakura's waist. Sakura started to blush mad! "H-h-hey! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing. Just holding my sweet little cherry." Sasuke gave a seductive smile. As the elevator opened they got out and Naruto looked at his watch.

"Crap! It's that late already?! We need to get Sasuke to bed!" He shouted. The three girls looked at him in like why?

"Come on! We need him to sleep or he might end up raping Pink-chan here!" Sakura twiched.

"My name isn't Pink-chan! It's Sakura!" Sakura shouted as they got into her room.

Sakura got out of Sasuke grasp and sat down next to him. But Sasuke just clang to her.

"Where are you going? Aren't we going to have _fun_ tonight?" Again he asked which made her blush.

"Stand back people! I'll take care of this!" Naruto declare as everyone moved away. Naruto clenched his fist and swung it back.

"Ne, Teme, look here!" He said in a chirpy voice.

"Huh?" Sasuke said as he turned his head.

PONK!

Sasuke fell onto the bed.

"What the hell did you do?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Don't worry about this! This is usual. Bit after 10:00 Teme starts to act weird. But what I really think that when he's like this it's really easy to get answers from him and shows what he really what to do." Naruto explain taking off Sasuke's clothes.

"NANI! You did not just say that! WHAT HE REALLY WANT TO DO?!" Sakura shouted.

"Well sorta. Once he thought Neji was a girl, due to that we were drunk and he again almost rape Neji." Everyone cracked up. Shikmaru smirked remembering and Hinata blush at the thought.

"Whatever. If we share the bed. He better stay far far away from me!" Sakura warn as she got on the bed under the covers. Sasuke was already in the bed. After that everyone left. Before Sakura went to sleep she glared at Sasuke to make sure he didn't do anything.

* * *

**_DONE! HOW WAS IT? I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER. I DIDN'T LIKE MY FIRST ONE SO YEAH! HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT!_**

**_PREVIEW_**

**FIREWORK FIVE: GIRLFRIEND?**

**"KYAAA! HE'S SO HOT!"**

**"LET'S ASK HIM OUT!"**

**"Hey, hottie. Are you free?" He started to sweat. 'shit fan girls' He grabbed the girl next to him.**

**"Sorry. Taken." He wrapped one arm around her waist.**


	5. YOU NEED TO VOTE

Hello people! Okay since really no one has been voting I need to tell you that your VOTES will show what story I'm going to work on! ANd this is the last week so vote for your favorite story! Please vote, so I can get started!!

Bloodropiris


	6. Girlfriend?

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! EVEN IF I DON'T HAVE A LOT OR REVIEWS, THANK YOU MY DEAR READERS FOR READING MY STORIES! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE KEEP READING!**_

_**NOTE: I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY ABOUT TENTEN AND NEJI! I TOTALLY FORGOT THEIR LITTLE THING IN CHAPTER THREE! I'M SO SORRY THAT AFTER THIS CHAPTER I'M AGAIN GOING TO FIX MY CHAPTER FOUR! I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY! I FAIL AS A WRITER! BUT YET THANK YOU FOR READING AND NOT SAYING ANYTHING!**_

_**Summer Love**_

**Firework Five: Girlfriend?**

_'Ugh. What happen?' _He asked himself. _'Why the hell is there a pink lump on my chest?'_ Sasuke's eyes widen. He was half naked and a pink lump was on his chest. They he remember he and Sakura were sharing a room. All he remembered was getting into the elevator and the rest was blank. He hated when this happen to him. That's why he would always sleep early or so.

As Sasuke tried to move Sakura he noticed that her head was by his shoulder. He felt kind of weird since now she was rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura. Wake up." He shook her a bit. She didn't wake. He only heard mumble some words like,

"Soft"

He was not soft.

"Warm."

He might be a bit.

"Squishy."

He glared at her. He nor his shoulder was squishy.

"Come on Sak-AHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

In a flash Ino in her purple silky robe, Hinata in her light blue T-shirt and big baggy light blue PJ pants, Tenten in her red tank-top and shorts, and while the guys in boxers.

The next thing the guys see is a big lump of pink coming there way and catches it.

THUMP!

"SAKURA!" The three girls yelled! They all rushed over to see if Sakura was alright.

Finally after all of this Sakura finally woke up.

"-Yawn- Good morning. Hm? What's everyone doing here?" Sakura questioned. Then she looked Sasuke. He was in pain she could tell. He cluched his left shoulder. Everyone ran to see what was happening to him.

"Hey! Teme, what's wrong!" Naruto asked in a panic.

"Sasuke, move your hand let me see!" She didn't even wait for his answer and tore his hand away. She looked at what he was covering. Now blood was dripping down his arm.

"Quick! Get me some badage!" Sakura demanded them and they did. Sakura had been planning to become a doctor so she knew what to do.

--

"So what the hell happen to Sasuke's shoulder?" Everyone asked. Sasuke only pointed to Sakura. Her eyes widen and started to point at Sasuke like crazy.

"What?! I didn't do anything to you! I have no clue what you are saying!" Sakura started to yelled back, "Anyways I was asleep while this happen!"

"Well, you were talking in your sleep sayin-" Sasuke got hit on the head with a pillow.

"I do not talk in my sleep!" Sakura roared. Sasuke ignored it and contiue.

"Saying like Soft, Warm, and Squishy." Everyone looked at Sakura. Sakura's face glowed was embaressment. There was no point so she decided just to tell everyone.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Everyone got curious now. She was going to tell why she was saying those words.

"I was dreaming of-"

Everyone thought, Sasuke even though none of it described him at all.

But Naruto thought, Ramen.

"-a big MEAT BUN!" Everyone did an anime fall.

"A MEAT BUN!" Everyone shouted at her.

"Um...yeah. I meat bun." Sakura said. "But why shouting it?" She suddenly stopped and eyed them all. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!?"

Everyone ran for their lives.

--

"Ah this feels really good" Ino moaned out.

"I agree, Ino." Tenten replied back.

The two girls here decided to take a massage for the afternoon. While the rest went to the beach. Ino loved getting a massage because it felt good and there were hot guys massaging them.

--

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto were trying to make a super big sand castle, but sadly...

"Naruto! I told you this spot wasn't a good place! Look our sand castle got washed away again!" Sakura groweled at him making Naruto shiver. Sakura was now too piss to make a sand castle. She walked pass Ino and Tenten who just got done with their massages.

"Just water." Sakura order at the juice bar. As she drank her water someone approach her.

--

"KYAAA! HE'S SO HOT!" One girl shouted

"LET'S ASK HIM OUT!" Another shouted making their way to him.

"Hey, hottie. Are you free?" He started to sweat. 'shit fan girls' He grabbed the girl next to him.

"Sorry. Taken." He wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Hey...wha?" The girl in his arms said.

"What?! That's too bad!" The two girls said together and left. When the guy saw that the girls were gone he sighed and let go of the random girl.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. He waited to see if the girl was going to say something, but nothing. He lifted his head to see whom he had grab.

His eyes widen to see who it was.

"Karin?" His mange to say the person's name.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun isn't just a coincidence that you and I are here?" She said as she scooted closer to him.

_Crap_, Sasuke thought.


End file.
